Pomo de ouro
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Se você não se arrisca, pode perder a partida. - HarryxPansy - Projeto Shakespeare - Para minha Misa Black •


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu, ele é da JK e ela FODEU com ele. Fatão.

* * *

**Presente para a ****minha****Misa, marida amada e motivo de eu escrever essa fic.**

* * *

Fic escrita para o Projeto Shakespeare, da seção Violeta, do 6V

* * *

_"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar."_

_William Shakespeare_

**# #**

Uma sensação crescente de raiva dominou Harry. Sua cabeça latejava, parecendo que ia explodir e ele podia sentir o calor subindo da ponta dos dedos até o pescoço. Seus olhos se estreitaram por trás dos óculos e ele flexionou as mãos.

"Harry, você está bem?"

Harry virou-se para Hermione, que o olhava preocupada. Sua testa franziu ainda mais ao percebê-lo tão zangado.

"Quem Malfoy pensa que é para ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa no meio do corredor? Ele não percebe que tem crianças passando por aqui?", ele esbravejou, apontando para duas primeiroanistas risonhas que passavam olhando para trás.

Hermione acompanhou o olhar das meninas, encontrando o motivo da raiva de Harry. Malfoy estava no fim do corredor, beijando Pansy Parkinson. Os dois não pareciam notar que estavam sendo observados, ou não se importavam. Ele estava com a mão embaixo da saia dela.

"Bom, o problema é deles, não é? Eu não me arriscaria a trocar saliva com o nojento do Malfoy.", Hermione disse, franzindo o nariz com asco. "Vamos, eu não quero me atrasar por causa dele e da vaca da Parkinson. _Vamos, Harry_.", acrescentou, vendo que o amigo não a seguia.

"Ela não se dá ao respeito? Não vê que ele está só se aproveitando dela?", Harry murmurou.

"Pelo visto, não."

"Ei, Malfoy!", o moreno chamou, quando passavam na frente dos dois. "Procura um quarto."

Malfoy não desgrudou de Pansy, só estendeu o braço para trás, fazendo um gesto obsceno com a mão para Harry. Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não de vergonha. Algo que era mais próximo da raiva, porém numa intensidade maior. A boca do estômago parecia estar coberta de gelo. Draco subiu lentamente a mão para os seios de Pansy e ela começou a beijar o pescoço do garoto.

"Tem crianças aqui, caramba!", Harry gritou.

"Pelo amor de Deus!", Hermione murmurou, agarrando o braço do amigo e puxando-o para longe dos sonserinos. "Porque você se importa tanto?"

Pansy levantou os olhos para o moreno, e sorriu brevemente, maliciosa. Seus olhos negros brilharam.

"Não me importo."

**# #**

_Campo de quadribol, 19h. Não se atrase. _

_P._

Releu o bilhete pela milésima vez desde que o recebera por intermédio de Zabini na aula de Feitiços. Sorriu. O negro sabia dos dois e achava tudo imensamente engraçado. Harry não deixava de concordar com ele.

"Potter! Desça daí!"

Ele olhou para baixo e avistou Pansy, encostada ao lado da arquibancada. Jogou o papel para trás e inclinou a vassoura para frente, descendo até a garota.

"Foi você quem se atrasou hoje.", Harry disse, secamente, sentando-se a alguns metros dela.

"Por que está falando comigo desse jeito?", Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas, vindo se sentar ao lado dele. Colocou a mão sobre a do grifinório, que a retirou. "Qual o problema?"

"Você sabe que ele está só te usando?", perguntou, tentando esconder a mágoa na sua voz, sem obter sucesso. "A qualquer momento o Malfoy vai te jogar fora. Ele provavelmente ri às suas custas com o Zabini!"

"Errado.", Pansy respondeu. "Eu estou usando o Draco, a qualquer momento, posso jogá-lo fora e _eu_ rio à custa dele com o Blaise.", ela tirou lentamente a franja que estava cobrindo os olhos dele, como se cuidasse de uma criança.

"E eu? Você está me usando? Porque me parece que você gosta bastante de fazer isso."

Pansy aproximou-se ainda mais de Harry, descendo a mão para a bochecha do garoto. Ele segurou a mão dela, dando um beijo leve.

"Você sabe que eu te amo.", ela sussurrou, aproximando-se do ouvido dele.

"Você fala isso quando está com o Malfoy também?", o moreno murmurou, os olhos fechados em enlevo.

Pansy afastou-se subitamente, a expressão de ternura substituída por uma de raiva. Ela percebeu que Harry ainda segurava sua mão e retirou-a com um puxão, forçando-o a abrir os olhos.

"Harry, você tem algum tipo de complexo com o Draco, só pode ser!", gritou, levantando-se. "Enquanto a gente está aqui, discutindo, ele provavelmente está fodendo com a sua namoradinha em algum armário de vassouras no sétimo andar! Deixa de ser tão santinho! O que importa o que eu falo para o Draco? Eu estou com _você_ agora, não é?"

Ela deu as costas para ele, cruzando o gramado em direção ao castelo. Não demorou para seu vulto apressado sumir na escuridão.

"Eu também te amo."

**# #**

Harry riu, baixinho, passando a mão direita por baixo da nuca de Pansy, entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo dela. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, descendo a boca para o seu pescoço. Subitamente, Harry afastou-se, encarando-a.

"Você...Sabe, não tem...problema?", perguntou, incerto.

Foi a vez de Pansy rir. Ela afastou a franja dos olhos dele, um gesto já característico seu.

"Não, não tem problema. _Eu quero._" Pausa. "Não sou virgem, Harry.", dizendo isto, Pansy terminou de abrir a camisa dele, jogando-a no chão e sem pressa passou a abrir o zíper da calça dele.

Harry não pôde deixar de pensar quem tirara a virgindade de Pansy. Era inimaginável para ele as mãos de Draco acariciando o corpo nu a sua frente.

Ele estava errado. Fora Blaise.

**# #**

Pansy sentou-se pesadamente nas folhas que forravam o chão, a expressão séria. Elas estalaram. Harry tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e sorriu.

"Pansy, ei!", disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la, mas parou de repente. "Desculpe, estamos em público."

"É sobre isso que preciso falar com você. Chega, Harry.", ela disse, séria.

"Sobre o que?", Harry indagou, confuso.

"Você não se entrega! Tudo tem que ser escondido...E não venha me dizer que ninguém aceitaria!", ela guinchou, apontando um dedo para ele. "Eu não estou nem aí para os outros, isso não é desculpa. Me diz uma coisa: num jogo de quadribol, quando você vê o pomo num lugar arriscado...O que você faz?"

"Eu me arrisco e tento pegar o pomo.", respondeu, tentando colocar a mão no ombro de Pansy, que desviou. "O que isso tem a ver com a gente?"

"Eu sou o pomo, Harry. E você não faz questão de ganhar esse jogo. Sempre cheio de dúvidas, não se preocupa com a Pansy-do-Harry. Só quer saber da Pansy-do-Draco e da Pansy-do-Blaise." Pausa. "Eu te amo e sei que você também, mas não vale a pena continuar numa partida em que o adversário não quer ganhar."

Harry ficou estático, sem saber o que responder. Observou Pansy ficar em pé e inclinar-se, dando um beijo na testa dele. Ela deu as costas e foi embora, parando depois de alguns metros. Virou e sorriu levemente por cima do ombro, acenando um adeus para ele.

Ela voltaria. Ela sempre volta. Não voltou.

* * *

**# Nota para a Misa: **Você sabe que essa fic foi inteiramente escrita pensando em você, não sabe? Se não sabia, agora ficou sabendo. Metade dela foi feita durante uma aula particularmente chata de Química, #comolidar. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado. Violeta entra para a lista dos casais que você me fez gostar. Sempre sua, S.

**# Nota geral: **Quem quiser favoritar, faça o favor de deixar uma review, está bem? Nem que seja _"Amay, beeba! Fic loosho *O*_". Entenderam? Que bom.


End file.
